Vehicles are subject to road noise caused by acoustic resonances associated with a wheel assembly of the vehicle. The wheel assembly includes a wheel with a tire mounted thereon. The wheel includes a spoke portion that radially supports a rim portion about a central axis. Road noise resonates within a tire cavity of the wheel assembly, which is defined between the rim portion of the wheel and tire.